Aceptando el amor
by Naiuu Hooker O'Donoghue
Summary: Hook va a Nueva York a buscar a Emma, esta le recuerda y le ofrece quedarse en su departamento. Emma tiene un sueño y descubre su amor hacia Killian. (Captain Swan) (One-shot)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos (Ya quisiera yo). El fic esta situado en el capi "New York city serenade" de la tercera temporada. Mi primer fic de Captain Swan y de OUAT. Por favor, reviews con criticas, constructivas o no :p igualmente me ayudaran mucho a mejorar y me darán buen animo.

PD: El sueño yo lo soñé, aunque yo no era Emma :( , tan solo contemplaba la escena.

* * *

—¡Garfio!— El retrocedió hasta quedar frente a mi.

— ¿Si,amor?

—¿No quieres quedarte aquí?— Una sonrisa petulante se poso en el rostro del pirata.

—Veo que me extrañaste, Swan. Claro que me quedare, ya que insistes, princesa.—Rodé los ojos, el entro a mi departamento.

Le guié hasta la habitación donde el se quedaría, pero en cuanto quise salir, Garfio me tomo de la muñeca y me impidio salir.

—Espera, ¿cual es la prisa?— Dijo el y camino hacia adelante, haciendo que yo quedara arrinconada contra la pared— ¿Que tal, si me das un beso de buenas noches?— Pregunto pícaro.

— ¿Que tal, si te doy un puñetazo?— Dije y trate de zafarme del agarre de Garfio, pero el era mas fuerte.

_Estúpido__ pirata_

—¿Por que la agresividad, amor?— Dijo el y se acerco a mi rostro. Pude sentir la respiración de Garfio, peligrosamente cerca. Me miro a los ojos y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hundirme en su profunda mirada azul.

Entonces pise el pie de Garfio. Eso fue suficiente para que me soltara

— ¡Swan!— Hice caso omiso a su grito y me fui corriendo al baño. Allí me lave la cara, con agua bien fría. Me mire al espejo y recordé una vez mas lo sucedido minutos atrás. Fui a mi habitación e intente dormirme y olvidar lo cerca que estuvo Garfio de mi.

Luego de horas y dar muchísimas vueltas en mi cama, por fin pude conciliar el sueño.

_Estaba en el bosque. Luego de mirar sorprendida, sin comprender como había llegado aquí, pude ver que Garfio estaba frente a mi. Me tendió su mano, invitándome a bailar. Descubrí que yo llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa claro, como el que usaría una princesa. Garfio y yo comenzamos a bailar, pero después de un rato rompí el silencio._

—_Garfio. No... no podemos, esto es imposible._—_La sonrisa de su rostro pronto se transformo en algo que creí que era frustración y tristeza._

—_Si podemos... Emma, por favor no me dejes._—

_—¿Suplicas por mi?—Dije sorprendida_

— _Te amo_—_Dijo en mi oído. Yo sonreí._

—_También..._

Me desperté de repente, sobresaltada, mi corazón iba tan acelerado que creí que me se saldría del pecho. ¿Por que, maldita sea, había soñado con Garfio? Mas inquietante... ¿por que ella había estado a punto de decirle _te amo_? ¿Por que no podía dejar de pensar en el? ¿Sera, que en el fondo muy en el fondo, amo a Killian?

No. No podía ser eso, no. No, no, no. Yo me había jurado que no volvería a sacar el escudo que protegía mi corazón y que no me haría falsas ilusiones para que cuando me estrelle no duela mas de lo necesario, ya había tenido demasiado sufrimiento. No quería mas, pero por Dios, Killian hacia que mi mundo se diera vuelta y me dejaba vulnerable y expuesta. No podría aceptar que me dejaran de nuevo, todos los hombres a quienes les abrí mi corazón me dejaron. ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo el también?

Aunque por una parte, el había demostrado que era de fiar, porque yo le había encadenado y abandonado a merced de un gigante y también golpeado y el siempre había estado a mi lado. Aun así cuando perdí la memoria, el vino por mi. ¿De verdad me gustaba aquel pirata, arrogante y confiado por su buen físico? Pero yo sabia que el fondo no era mas que eso, una apariencia, sabia que el había sufrido y que el también se protegía detrás de una coraza, demostrando ser peligroso por fuera. Tal vez pareciera que el y yo eramos totalmente diferente, pero verdaderamente somos como dos gotas de agua.

Me levante y trate de olvidarme de mi sueño. Pero no podía evitar pensar en el, la forma en que el había dicho te amo,aunque no fuera mas que un sueño, y en la sensación de escalofrió que recorría mi piel, como una pequeña corriente eléctrica.

Procure no hacer ruido al revisar la habitación de Henry para cerciorarme de que aun no se haya despertado. Pase por la habitación que generalmente dejaba vacía por si tenia invitados. Pero hoy no estaba vacía, Garfio estaba allí. Y ahora me arrepentía terriblemente de haberle invitado, no tenia ni la mínima gana de verle luego de lo que paso anoche.

Me pregunte si a Garfio le gustaba el café, solo por la dudas prepararía el desayuno para tres.

— Que considerada, me haz preparado el desayuno— Dijo una voz exasperarte, a la que ya me había acostumbrado— pero me lo merezco, después de como me trataste anoche.— Yo me di la vuelta, enfrentándole, y le mire algo enfadada. El me miraba divertido.

—Deberías agradecerme el que no te haya dejado el ojo morado

—Parece que alguien se levanto de malas— Dijo el, y luego rodeo mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo y me acerco a su cuerpo.— ¿Que tal si te alegro tu mañana?—Dijo el, con galantería.

Entonces tomo mi mentón a su mano derecha, y pude ver como se acercaba a mi rostro. Luego de unos segundos sentí los cálidos labios de Garfio sobre los míos, moviéndose decididamente. Mantuve los ojos abiertos unos segundos luchando interiormente conmigo misma, pero luego los cerré y me deje llevar. El me acerco aun mas a el, y yo enrede mis manos en sus cabellos y me sujete de el.

Sinceramente hubiera querido quedarme así durante horas y horas, pero me separe de el.

—Admite que te morías de ganas por besarme— Dijo el con una sonrisa ladina. Pude ver la satisfacción en sus ojos azules. Sonreí levemente.

—En tus sueños.

—No parecía eso, cuando estabas besándome— Pude notar un dejo de burla en su voz, el seguía sosteniéndome.

—¿Yo? Tu me besaste a mi.

—Si, y tu me correspondiste el beso.— Puse mis ojos en blanco, el me miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia— Ahora tienes tres opciones; Te beso, me besas o nos besamos. ¿Que opinas, amor?


End file.
